Never Alone
by JesusLover13
Summary: After a fight with Slade, Robin in convinced he is alone.


**This is my first ever completed Teen Titans fanfiction! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! =]**

* * *

><p><em>"I work alone."<em>

The masked teenager thought back to those words as he stood in his room. It was funny to him that there had never been even a small chance for those three words to be true. As soon as he separated from being Batman's sidekick, he'd found the Titans; and things had never been the same since.

Of course, it was completely different working with four teenagers than it was one, silent man. There was always more entertainment and everything wasn't always just one way. That's how Robin saw it, at least.

He wasn't quite used to the silence throughout the house with all of them gone. Despite Starfire's protests, he'd sent them on a vacation for a week. Without him. He had to figure some things out and he just couldn't do it with his friends around. The only problem with entertainment is that it can distract you from what you really need to be doing. And what Robin really needed to be doing was figuring out Slade.

Lately, Slade had been attacking a lot of innocent people; but for no real reason and Robin needed to figure it out. He was beginning to wonder if Slade was really just trying to distract the Titans while someone else committed a worse crime elsewhere. He didn't get to think about the idea for long, because it was then when the alarm sounded signaling that there was trouble.

"Titans-" Robin stopped himself. He couldn't say his two favorite words if his friends weren't there. He was suddenly rethinking this whole nice vacation thing. It wasn't the same without them there.

He shook the thought out of his head and got back into hero mode. After checking where the crime was, he raced out of the tower.

He skidded to a halt in Jump City when he heard a far too familiar voice.

"Hello, Robin..."

"Slade." The boy narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I was just out for an... evening stroll," the nearby dark figure replied.

Robin said nothing. He just watched Slade carefully, ready to fight if he had to.

"By the way, I saw one of your little friends earlier, she was being a bother, so, I had to... dispose of her." He chuckled evilly. "You know how aliens can be."

Robin was suddenly angered. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Slade ignored the teen's question. "Enough small talk, Robin," he said, before lunging at Robin and throwing a punch at his head.

The Boy Wonder was quick to dodge it before aiming a roundhouse kick at the villain. Slade caught his foot and easily picked him up and threw him across the road.

Robin got up, leaped into the air, and threw two bombs straight at Slade. Smoke filled the air and a telephone pole went flying into the next neighborhood. The boy scanned the area for his nemesis. After a minute, he relaxed a little, realizing that Slade was no longer anywhere insight. Maybe the bombs truly _had_ hit him.

A shadow came leaping out of the smoke and landed right in front of Robin. It caught the hero off guard and so he was unable to block the punch that went flying to his face. His head snapped to the side which made his anger come boiling up in him. He was quick to throw a punch back at Slade, but again, he was blocked by a hand.

"You're a good fighter, Robin," said Slade, "but you're no match for me." The villain aimed a punch toward Robin's stomach, but Robin leaped backward and jerked his fist out of Slade's grasp.

Robin threw another left punch to Slade's head and when he was blocked, he threw a punch to the right side of his head. He managed to hit him and make the enemy's head snap to the side. He grinned triumph.

He was silently proud of himself, but was confused at what had happened when he suddenly hit the ground, hard. He looked up at the man towering over him.

"That was a big mistake, Robin," came Slade's deep voice.

Robin was kicked in the side and jerked up by the collar of his shirt. "Where are your friends to save you now?" Slade asked.

Robin glared at him and tried to get free from Slade's grasp. He had no luck and Slade tightened his grip on the teenager's shirt.

"Let's face it, you're alone. You always have been. Your friends don't care about you or they wouldn't have left."

"That's not true!" Robin shouted, swinging his legs to try and kick Slade.

"Oh, that's on the contrary, Robin. You've been alone since you left that bat. You were better off back then." He smirked, but it wasn't visible to the boy in front of him. "Your friends think you're worthless. They've never cared and never will, I can assure you that."

"You're lying!"

"No. I'm afraid not. I know them better than you think."

Robin's eyes widened before Slade pulled back his fist, about to punch the teen in the face.

A flying green bolt came flying from another direction and hit Slade's arm, leaving a scratch in the metal. Both Robin and Slade looked in the direction to see the rest of the Titans - Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy - all standing there, ready to fight.

"Leave our friend alone!" Starfire ordered, starbolts appearing on both of her hands.

Slade looked confused, but Robin smiled when Cyborg yelled, "Titans, go!"

The four of them came charging toward Slade and Robin. Starfire and Beastboy went flying straight into the air as Cyborg sent a blast at Slade.

It sent Slade flying sideways through the air and releasing Robin. Raven was quick to use her telekineses to catch Robin and move him safely to the ground.

Robin smiled thankfully at her before joining Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg in kicking Slade's butt. Slade was so surprised, that he was pretty easy to defeat. It was definitely different; but the battle was officially won when Beastboy came soaring down from the sky as a bird and digging his talons into the top of Slade's head.

"Good-bye... for now, Titans." Slade kept a hand on his head as he disappeared.

Robin looked at his teammates. "Thanks, guys," he told them. "You showed up just in time."

All of them nodded. Starfire smiled brightly. "Oh, you are most welcome, Robin!" She went over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. His face turned red, but he didn't object.

After hugging Starfire, Robin studied all of them as his mind wandered to what Slade had said earlier. "Why did you guys save me?" he questioned.

Cyborg raised his eyebrows. "Why _wouldn't_ we save you, man?"

"Well... it's just that... Slade said-"

"Dude!" Beastboy exclaimed, waving his arms around in the air, looking incredulous. "We're your friends! And even what Slade says can't change that."

Starfire's smile grew wider. "We will always be your friends." Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"And no matter what it seems like, you're never alone," Raven concluded.

Robin smiled softly. "Thanks... all of you."

They all nodded and everyone began walking down the street to head back to Titans' Tower.

"So... can we finish our vacation now?" Beastboy asked hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Review if you like it, please! ^_^<strong>


End file.
